A New Ranger Part One
by Jessica Black1
Summary: This is an idea that was floating around in my head while watching an old rerun of Bloom of Doom, it will mainly be romance with my character and Jason, so please be kind and rewind i mean review


A New Ranger  
AN: I know dumb title, but oh well, this is an idea I've had for a while, please be kind with your feedback  
  
D/C: I don't own the Rangers, if I did Jason would be my love slave, and Tommy and Kimberley would be married and having their sixth child  
  
AN2: this starts during Bloom of Doom during the first or second season  
Part One  
Jessica's P.O.V  
I was walking around downtown Angel grove when I sensed a great disturbance coming from Angel Grove's most popular Hang out, curious I went to the juice bar to see what was going on.  
  
Upon entering I saw among the club's sign up lists, my cousin Kimmie sniping away at her best friend Trini, I walked over to see what all the commotion was with my usually sweet cousin. "Hi Kimmie" I said as I approached them. I sensed that there was a spell on her.  
  
She scowled at me, "Jessie My dweeb of a cousin" She sneered, I ignored it "Kimmie why are you being mean to Trini" I asked her trying to figure out which spell is on her. "This club hogger, is not my friend, nor is she anyone of your concern, dear cousin" She sneered and stormed to the bar to get a smoothie. Sighing I turned to Trini  
  
"Hi Jessie" Trini said as she hugged me "Hi Trini, its been six years, you look awesome" I said as I hugged her back. "Do you know whats wrong with her" Trini asked me as we saw her gripe at Jason and Tommy. "Wow Jason is looking good" I muttered unaware that I had spoken aloud. "A lot of girls think that" Zack said as he and Billy approached "But the Zackman is also good to look at" Zack finished "Hi Zack, Hi Billy, you guys are looking good too" I said as I hugged each one in turn.  
  
Other side of the Juice Bar  
  
Jason's P.O.V  
  
"I wonder whats wrong with Kim" I heard Tommy mutter right next to me. "I don't know bro." I said as we turned and walked towards our friends, when we got closer we saw Trini leave and the other guys, talking to a slender Brunette, with short hair and laughing blue eyes wearing clothes that aren't really cool but not really uncool. She looked highly familiar. That is when it clicked "Can't be" I muttered, "What can't be" Tommy asked. "That is Kimmie's Cousin from Michigan, I haven't seen her since we were ten, she sure filled out" I said as we approached her I felt a flutter in my stomach.  
  
As we got closer I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around squealed and pulled me in her arms 'man this feels good' I thought then berated myself for thinking that way about my best friends cousin. I felt instantly bereft when she pulled away, I saw her blushing slightly "Hi Jason," She said in a Husky voice. "Hi Jessie, six years did you good" I said honestly  
  
"Jason are you going to introduce us" I heard Tommy said next to me "I'm Jessica Black, most people call me Jessie, you must be Tommy, Kimmie told me all about you" Jessie said with a smile.  
  
Jessie's P.O.V  
  
Kimmie is right he is good looking, but Jason is even better looking though, I have always had a crush on Jason, even when we were little. "I'm sure she didn't tell you ALL about me" Tommy said in reply as he shook my hand. Suddenly we heard a musical jingle. Jason and the Other Boys looked at each other then went to find a vacant place; I went to the juice bar.  
  
"Hey Ernie" I said to the friendly Owner, "Hi Jessie" He said as he slid a strawberry Mango Smoothie my way. I smiled "you remembered" I said before taking a sip from the straw. "Of course you are one of my favorite customers," He said "How are things here?" I asked after taking another sip. "Things are good, Are you still a pacifist," He asked me "Actually I was in some Tai Kwan Do (AN: was that spelled right) classes in Michigan" I said as I finished my smoothie,  
  
Just then the boys came back. "Jessie we would like to show you around" Jason said as he plunked down some money, grabbed my hand and led me out of the Juice Bar, before I could protest.  
  
"You guys are taking me to see Zordon aren't you," I asked as we found a deserted alley. "How do you know about Zordon" Tommy asked not even bothering to deny it. We Phased out of sight and appeared in some chamber out of some Sci-fi movie "Hi Zordon" I said to the floating head "Awe Jessie you remember, that is good" Alpha said as he hugged me. "Hello Alpha you look as new as always" I said to the good natured robot "You three know each other" Billy asked Flummoxed "I am God, Satan's, and Selene's Daughter, I'm a witch among other things" I said "I see you have your powers still" He paused as Alpha handed me a Purple and silver Morpher, and communicator "What Alpha handed you is your old Morpher which contains your power coin, and your communicator, we need you to be the Purple Ranger once again" Zordon said "Ok Zordon" I said as I Put the Communicator on my wrist (AN: I am making this au from the Show Bloom of Doom)  
  
"Zordon what is wrong with Kim" Jason asked "She's Under a Jealousy spell" I answered for Zordon "How do you know" asked Trini who phased in here before everyone else. "I can sense things in peoples auras, I can read minds, and other interesting traits" I said then taking in everyone's shocked faces said Hastily "Don't worry I only read minds when necessary" everyone got over the shock. Suddenly alarms went off. "Aye yi yi yi" Alpha exclaimed we turned towards the viewing globe, we saw a flower type monster attacking the populace of the park in angel grove.  
  
"Guys its time to fight," I said, they all nodded, and morphed (AN: sorry I just didn't feel like typing the whole thing).  
  
We were all instantaneously teleported to the scene and saw all the terrible carnage caused by the monster, which Kim was currently fighting.  
  
A half an hour later, we teleported to the command center.  
  
"Gaia, as your will's my token, let Zedd's harmful spell be broken" I whispered, after we demorphed. We saw all of the anger, jealousy, and resentment melt away, only to be replaced with chagrin, sadness and regret. "Oh my god Trini, I'm so sorry" Kimberley muttered, with tears flowing down her flawless cheeks. Trini pulled her into a tight hug "Its alright, it was just a spell, we'll always be friends" Trini said as she let go of her tear stricken friend "Jessie, I am sorry about the things I said earlier" She said before latching onto me in a huge bear hug, "sssshhh, its alright, I know it wasn't really you" I whispered soothingly. "Tommy, Jason, I am so sorry" Kimberley said pushing a lock of caramel colored hair away from her face.  
  
"Zordon is it ok if we leave now" Billy asked, "yes you may go" Zordon said.  
  
We teleported back to the alley by the Juice bar. "So what are we going to do tonight" Tommy asked as he put his arm around Kimberley "Well right now I could use some junk food" I said as my stomach started growling "alright let go back in and eat" Jason said absentmindedly grabbing my hand, I felt little tingles shoot up my arm at the contact.  
  
We went in and took some seats at the bar. "What would you seven like" Ernie asked with a good-natured grin on his face. "We would all like A burger, fries, and cokes please" I said ordering for everyone. "Ok that will be about ten minutes for the burgers and fries, here are your cokes," He said after he had written the order down, and handed us our cokes.  
  
We sat around talking and drinking our cokes waiting for the food, I arrived ten minutes later and we ate in peace.  
  
"So where are we going to do this weekend?" I asked as we headed toward the movie theater. "My Parents, are gone for the weekend, we can have a sleepover at my place" Billy said "Ok sounds cool" we all said in agreement, when we got there we chose to watch Buffy the vampire slayer.  
  
"That was a good movie," I said about two hours later. I started walking towards my sister's house "Jessie wait" I paused and turned around waiting for him to catch up. "Let me walk you home" Jason said as he took my hand, I smiled a little. "So Jessie do you have a boyfriend" Jason asked nonchalantly, as we started to my house "I have never had a boyfriend" I said softly "Why not" he asked shocked "Im not pretty enough" I said in reply. He stopped, turned me towards him, cupped my cheek in his hand, and kissed me softly on the lips. I blushed a little and smiled softly "I think you are beautiful" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders, we walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.  
  
I noticed the lights on in the living room. "Jessie, will you be my girl friend" Jason asked me "yes Jason I will" I said as I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Jase" I said before turning and entering the house. I faintly heard him say "Good night Jessie".  
  
I closed the door and leaned against it. "And where were you for the last few hours" I heard a slightly irritated female voice grumble from the living room. Sighing ruefully, I entered the living room, sat down on the couch, and told my sister all about my day.  
  
AN: well that is it for now 


End file.
